memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Armstrong
Armstrong was a Starfleet security officer stationed aboard the and under Jean-Luc Picard in 2367 through 2373. Throughout his time on both ships, he held the rank of ensign. Service history 2367 Armstrong was working on the bridge manning an aft station when the Enterprise-D encountered a spaceborne entity and had to struggle with its descendant. ( ) 2368 Armstrong had a background in medicine and was among the crewmembers of the Enterprise-D who assisted Dr. Beverly Crusher treating the wounded colonists and crewmembers from the in one of the cargo bays. ( ) Armstrong, in a command-red uniform, passed Ro Laren after the transporter accident aboard the Romulan science ship near a turbolift. ( ) Also in a command-red uniform, he passed William Riker and Deanna Troi on their way to the turbolift to the bridge. ( ) 2369 Armstrong passed a frightened Reginald Barclay, who left the transporter room because of his transporter phobia. ( ) Armstrong, in a command-red uniform, was chatting to another crewmember in front of Ten Forward when the ship was on its way to Rekag-Seronia. ( ) He passed Commander Riker in front of the medical laboratory after Riker talked to Amanda Rogers. ( ) He left a turbolift with a female crewmember when Captain Picard "returned" from his alternate timeline experience, caused by Q and his near death experiences. ( ) Armstrong was among the crewmembers who were evacuated to the Remmler Array in 2369 because of the planned baryon sweep. He passed Captain Picard in a corridor. ( ) He served as relief tactical officer on the bridge during the night shift and received orders from Commander Riker later. ( ) He had a drink in Ten Forward when Beverly Crusher brought Guinan a gift, an ergonomic tennis racket. ( ) 2370 Armstrong was part of the team searching for Data on a Borg planet in the Delta Quadrant. Armstrong and others were ordered to beam back to the ship by Commander Riker, while Riker himself and Worf stayed behind. ( ) He passed Counselor Deanna Troi and Ambassador Loquel in a corridor ( ) and Troi and her mother Lwaxana near a turbolift. ( ) He passed Commander Riker, Captain Picard, and Doctor Crusher in a corridor after the two latter officers returned to the Enterprise-D. ( ) Armstrong later delivered the new directives from the Federation Council, to Picard in the observation lounge, which declared that all Federation vessels will be limited to a speed of warp 5, except in cases of extreme emergency. ( ) He served on an aft station of the bridge while Juliana Tainer and Pran Tainer were on board. ( ) When Counselor Deanna Troi entered the quarters of Lieutenant Worf, Armstrong passed her. He also shared a drink with a science officer in Ten Forward. ( ) In 2370, Ensign Armstrong was treated in sickbay but was left by Doctor Crusher when Commander Riker needed her help. Later he served as brig guard for Commander Riker, after he was imprisoned. ( ) He also visited Ten Forward in the same time. ( ) He passed Captain Picard and Ensign Sito Jaxa, who guarded sickbay and later on his way to play poker in the senior officer group. ( ) Armstrong accompanied Diana Giddings, Russell, and Alfonse Pacelli to the Maranga IV outpost and watched a play at the Kot'baval Festival. ( ) Captain Picard passed Ensign Armstrong and another female engineer in a corridor in 2370 after he returned to the Enterprise-D, followed by his time shifts. ( ) 2371 In 2371, he had a drink in Ten Forward when Dr. Tolian Soran spoke to Captain Picard. He was later working in engineering when the Enterprise-D was attacked by Lursa and B'Etor. After the battle, he managed to escape from engineering when the magnetic interlocks ruptured and the isolation door began to close. After the Enterprise s secondary hull exploded in the resulting warp core breach and the saucer section crashed on Veridian III, Armstrong was among the officers recovering salvagable items from one of the ship's cargo bays. ( ) 2373 Armstrong later served as the tactical officer aboard the in 2373. He also worked at the operations console when Data wasn't available, and later as security officer guarding the jefferies tube access hatch to the bridge. Like all officers aboard the Enterprise-E he left the ship with one of the escape pods when Captain Picard ordered to evacuate the ship and started the auto-destruct sequence. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Background information Armstrong was played by regular background actor and LeVar Burton's stand-in David Keith Anderson who also played Ashmore on and served as stand-in for Anthony Montgomery on . While Armstrong was referred to by name by Riker in , Anderson did not receive any on-screen credit for his appearances. bg:Армстронг de:Armstrong (Fähnrich) fr:Armstrong (Starfleet) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel